


An Interest in Cosplay

by creekblues



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, David looks cute in a dress, M/M, Proceed with caution, a little kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creekblues/pseuds/creekblues
Summary: David designs his own cosplay. Mark enjoys it a bit too much.
Relationships: Mark/David
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	An Interest in Cosplay

“What do you think? Perfect for the convention, right?”

David does a graceful twirl in his portrayal of Balthazar-- his beloved Dungeons and Dragons character. From the skeleton sunhat down to thick, pointed boots, the entire getup was, admittedly, terrifyingly cute.

The trio had gotten tickets to their next anime con, though this one ended up not being as nearly far away. Local, actually-- about an hour’s drive. This meant there would be no ‘sharing a bed in a hotel room’ situation, although David kind of loved that bit of the trip (as awkward as it was). 

“I wasn’t sure about adding the ribbons but they just  _ make  _ the outfit, you know what I mean? There’s no such thing as ‘too much’ in cosplay. Kind of weird since I’m usually behind the camera, but it’s nice to be the center of attention for once.” 

After performing a few test poses in his bedroom mirror to see exactly how practical the end results would be, David looked to his friend for what he knew would be critical opinions.

Much to his dismay, said friend seemed to be nothing short of unfocused. He was staring down David’s outfit with heavy interest, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

“Mark, are you listening?”

“What?” Snapping out of his daze, Mark shakes his head and averts his eyes to the obscure movie posters hanging on the left wall of David’s bedroom.

“You look great.” Inwardly, he cringes when his voice comes out stilted and breathless. 

He clears his throat before continuing. “Obviously, I would have made better judgements regarding the type of material that you used,” he remarks, recalling the countless hours he had spent on his own cloak, “But nevertheless, it’s accurate to our lore.” 

A smooth recovery that would have been successfully bought had Mark not licked his lips and returned his gaze to the lower regions of David’s attire. 

David’s wide, dark eyes narrow with sudden acknowledgement; a smirk spreading across his face. 

“You like it, huh?” Hiking the dress up just so, he analyzes Mark’s face carefully. He bends forward and places both hands on Mark’s shoulders, positioning himself to be seated on his lap. 

“How much do you like it?” he presses, low and rasped. 

Mark can feel the redness rising to his cheeks but at this moment in time, he doesn’t care. There's a desire erupting deep in his bones.

“Shit, David. I’ve never wanted you more than I’ve wanted you wearing  _ that _ .”

David feels him slowly, dress continuing to slide up tanned thighs. Mark is melting into the bed, grasping the footboard tightly as his palms begin to sweat in anticipation. God, this is what he wanted, right? This is what he’s wanted forever, actually. As soon as he was old enough to want sex and realized he wanted anything and everything with David. 

Mark’s breath is caught in his throat when David leans down to kiss him. It’s soft and sweet, but not enough. Not nearly enough. He brings a hand to the back of David’s neck and moves him closer, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Rough, deep, and fast. 

In desperation, Mark moves his mouth to just below David’s jawline. He’s nipping and biting and aching to draw blood. He wants to feel every fiber of him in the embrace. 

“Oh my god, Mark…” David moans, exposing his neck in eagerness.

He wants this to last forever, just them and no other reality to return to. 

David shifts his body so that he’s hovering above Mark, legs straddling his thighs and hips moving in rhythm with each other. He feels Mark snake his hands up underneath his dress, feeling every curve of his body.

“I’ll do anything to make you feel good. I’ll do anything you want me to.” David says, gasping and grinding into Mark with enough force to rattle the bed frame.

“Fuck. Take this off, please,” Mark begs, pulling at the hems of Balthazar’s stockings, “Just don’t take off the dress. I want to fuck you in it.” 

Mark is already peeling off his Magic: The Gathering shirt and working at the button on his jeans as soon as David stands to remove the lower half of his cosplay attire. As anxious and shaking as he was, it took the extra effort not to accidentally rip or tear anything. 

Mark starts working up David’s cock as soon as the last garment was tossed, nimble fingers gliding up and down in quick jerks. He runs his thumb over the tip to gain traction with his precum, the sensation making a shiver up David’s spine. 

Hesitant, Mark asks “I completely get it if it’s too kinky for you or whatever, but would you wanna choke me while riding my cock?” 

Nodding his head fervently, David is lathering the lube on his fingers and Mark guides him into position - the head of his cock sliding in and the pressure causing David to wince and groan. Not that it hadn’t been quickly remedied-- he’d found Mark was very attentive when he tried to be.

The warmth and wetness of being inside David was overwhelmingly amazing and Mark was quite possibly convinced he was dreaming. There was no way someone this beautiful and in tune with everything about him was real, was a love he could attain.

Adjusting themselves, David begins bouncing up and down on Mark’s cock with much exertion, with Mark holding his hips down to better stabilize him in response.

David gently presses his thumb and index finger against Mark’s esophagus, careful not to press down too hard. “Is this okay?” David wonders. He bites his lip and looks for signs of discomfort, though there seemed to be none.

Mark tilts his head back and closes his eyes, taking in the feeling of David tight around his cock. 

Being under someone else’s control, his asphyxiation draws him closer to release, and he grips tightly to David’s upper thighs, his movements increasingly aggressive. When the euphoria hits him; his body is weightless. He finishes inside David, exhaling with satisfaction. In that moment he begins to see stars, jaggedly moving between David to create the exact friction he craved. His cock felt so warm and tight inside the smaller boy, it took every ounce of willpower not to lose control the split second they’d started. 

David’s fingers on his neck are heightening in pressure. Mark moves his hands up and down his chest, down and across his thighs and ass. Watching David’s slim, petite frame take full advantage of the power he was given, to see his member disappearing in and out of his ass as he envelopes it fully.

“ _ More, _ more please… I’m close I’m close I’m close,  _ Mark _ .”

“It’s okay,” Mark soothes after David removes the fingers from his throat; hand caught in David’s thick, dark hair. “Cum for me.” 

David’s moans grew louder and Mark bucked his hips faster in return- moving them in sharp, circular motions. Each ragged breath matched their rhythm. 

“Good boy,” Mark coos, knowing the pet name would peak David like no other. He runs thin fingers up and down the small of David’s back, tracing the lines in his skin with a soft admiration. He notes the tan lines curving across the surface of his shoulders, kissing the freckles that stretched few and far between. Mark rocks his hips forward, in love with the view of David’s half-lidded eyes and mouth drawn open in bliss. He has his own hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it with vigor and need as he pushes himself down deeper. Drawing his fingertips lightly over David’s nipples, he smirks when the action earns him a low, ragged moan. 

“Fuck, fuck. Fuck. I’m cumming, I’m--” David stammers, his load sputtering on Mark’s chest and stomach. Struggling to hold himself up, his spine shudders. Gleaming with pride in the handiness of his work, he observes David as he notices the way an intense rosiness crawled up his chest, to his ears, face coated in a thin veil of sweat. 

Mark was quick to flip David over to the opposite side of the bed, lest they create an even bigger mess by sandwiching themselves together. Cleaning themselves up, strange silence that ensued accursed them both.

“So…”

“Uh- “

“You first.”

Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, Mark is able to clearly see all of the discolored bruises and scratches he peppered David with in their passionate escapade. 

Hazel eyes cast down in shame. “I didn’t realize I did, uh. All of that,” he pauses to trace a finger down his neck and shoulders, “To you. Does it hurt?”

David gets up from the bed to get a closer look at the handiwork in the mirror. “Oh,” he chuckles, “That’s okay. It doesn’t hurt. Maybe it will a little later, but I doubt it.” 

“Worst thing now is that I have to use makeup to cover them up before my grandma sees. She’d have a heart attack. Or, I _ m yirtzeh hashem,  _ she won’t ask me about my love life ever again.”

Noticing how crestfallen the taller boy seemed to be, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled them both into a nest of soft blankets. 

“Really, dude. It’s okay. Trust me, you would know if you’d done something to upset me that much,” he chuckles again, thinking back on the time they had gotten trapped underneath Elder Rock-- fighting themselves for their own survival. 

Mark grumbles, rubbing at his mouth. "Don’t remind me. I still have scarring on the bottom of my lip from after you bit me.” 

He draws David to chest, idly playing with the buttons on his cosplay. “One thing I have to mention, though.”

“What?” David retorts, tilting his head to the side.

“Don’t bring this up to Barry. He can’t find out I have a kink for cute dresses and thigh-highs. I’ll never live it down.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I'm a little embarrassed about this. not used to writing M rated stuff but this needed to written, so here we are.


End file.
